Cartoon Battle Royale 2
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! Combatants * Bugs Bunny * Rigby * Mickey Mouse * Gumball * Felix the Cat * Spongebob * Woody Woodpecker * Mordecai * Homer Pre-Fight Gumball was walking through his school. He was telling Darwin he was the best cartoon character. Emmet saw Gumball and said “Nah Bugs Bunny is!” Angered Gumball punched Emmet. Emmet landed near Bugs. Bugs ran at Emmet and sucker punched him. Suddenly Mickey came in with Felix and saw Bugs. They both ran at him and kicked him. Bugs yelled as he grabbed his leg. Mordecai and Rigby saw Felix and punched him. Mordecai then heard Woody laugh. He kicked him in the face. Everyone was ready to battle. FIGHT! Felix charged at Rigby and kicked him away. He landed near Mickey He grabbed Rigby and threw him to the ground. He began stomping on Rigby. Felix then grabbed Mordecai and used his bag to fire a cannon ball at Mordecai. Mickey pulled out a hammer and whacked Rigby. Rigby jumped away and kicked him. Mickey grabbed Rigby‘s leg and threw him inti the air before using his keyblade to slice at Rigby. Gumball saw Felix and tired to punch him. Gumball saw Felix dodge and kick him away. Felix turned into his super hero form and used his laser to disintegrate Gumball alive. Gumball said this before he died “B-But I’m the best cartoon character..” He was then turned into some burnt cat. He shook it off and said “Yes hahah!” Suddenly Woody came behind Gumball‘s back and used a mallet to break his legs. Woody then grew to the size of a house. Woody then laughed and said. Woody: Not even YOU can prevent this! Gumball yelled: Please stop I don’t wanna die! Woody then took out his huge mallet and smashes Gumball leaving a puddle of blood. Dismembered part of Gumball lay on the ground. Woody laughs and dose a dance, GUMBALL ELIMINATED BY WOODY! ''' Rigby Dodged and grabbed his Keyblade and tripped Mickey. “Goodbye loser mouse!” Rigby yelled as he charged at Mickey. Emmet was about to fight until he was launched away by HOMER SIMPSON he yelled “Hell no you can’t be here you’re not even a cartoon character!” '''HOMER JOINS THE BRAWL! Mickey did a quick kick Rigby’s stomach making him fly away. Rigby then began throwing rocks at Mickey. Mickey quickly ducked and summoned a bunch of instruments that suddenly played music and rammed into Rigby. Rigby was basically dead. Then everything crashed into him causing him to scream and yell. Mickey then uses his paintbrush to melt the pile of instruments including Rigby. RIGBY MELTED BY MICKEY! Mordecai ran at Mickey and punched him a lot. Mickey then used his magic hat to send Blast after blast at Mordecai who used the fists of justice to punch them causing them to explode. Mickey then comes behind him and sliced his head in half before using thinner to melt the body. MORDECAI JOINS RIGBY MELTED! Felix runs at Homer and he delivered and quick kick to the crouch. Homer then grabbed his crouch in pain Felix then pulls out TNT and sticks it into Homer’s mouth. Homer exploded into yellow goo. FELIX BOOMED HOMERS CHANCE OF WINNING!! Felix laughed at The joke before he is punched by Woody. Felix then tunes into his suoer hero form and he sends a huge Blast at Woody launching the Woodpecker into the volcano. LOOKS LIKE WOODYS CHANCES WERE MELTED AWAY! Bugs ran at Mickey who delivered and quick kick to Bugs chest. Spongebob runs behind them and slaps them with Spat. Bugs just sighed before using his hammer to smash Spongebob. Spongebob giggled and bounced back up. Mickey then out in his hat. Spongebob then yelled “I’M A GOOFY GOBER!!” He fired a huge blast at Mickey Who used hus hat to send a blast of fire at Spongebob. Mickey then used more power and Spongebob yelled in pain. In Bikini Bottom Spongebob wakes up! “AHHHH!” Gary is sleeping and Spongebob said “Phew just a bad dream!” He went back to sleep. I GUESS SPONGEBOBS CHANCES FOR WINNING WERE ONLY DREAMED! Felix was walking but was kicked into the air and he also wakes up. COME ON I GUESS HIS CURIOSITY LED TO HIS FATE!! Mickey runs at Bugs and they have a fight which they just punch each other. Suddenly He was launched back and Mickey said “Sorry old pal!” He then pulled his paintbrush out and shit sine at Bugs Who dodged. “Haha you miss mouse!” Mickey then kicked Bugs into it. Bugs yelled “GAAA MICKEY HELP ME!!!” Mickey just ran away back to the clubhouse where he sleeps. Results THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS....MICKEY MOUSE! Category:Collab Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Crash baby Category:Completed battles Category:The Electric Switch Category:Red The Red Bird